snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
101 Magical Muffins, Cosmic Cupcakes and Decadent Desserts
101 Magical Muffins, Cosmic Cupcakes and Decadent Desserts is a cookbook written by chefs Denny DePalma and Leo Baccus. The book contains a variety of delicious magical recipes with very interesting side effects. Sample recipes found below: Can-Can Creme Brulee Ingredients: * 450 mL cream * 50g sugar * 1g salt * 5 mL vanilla * 3 egg yolks * 50 g sugar Directions: Mix the cream, first 50g of sugar and salt together and heat thoroughly. You may do this either over a flame or with a heating charm. Separately, mix the egg yolks, vanilla and Add the heated cream, etc, to the egg mixture. While stirring, cast Tarantellegra Can-Can on the mixture. (If you'd prefer not to impulsively dance, you may omit this step). Cook until set, using either a traditional oven or charm, and then chill. Sprinkle remaining sugar on top and torch with a weak, controlled incendio. Full Meal Muffins Can't decide what you want to eat? Eat it all in one bite! Begin with any standard, plain muffin recipe with the base flavor you would like. This will depend largely on your selections for the rest of the meal. While mixing your batter, cast gradus flavor (with emphasis on the OR syllable) which allows you to layer the flavors and experience them one at a time, instead of a mush. Cast between each addition, up to five. How you prepare your items is up to you, though they should be small enough to incorporate easily into the batter. A little goes a long way. Bake standard in an oven. Drowsy Donuts Having trouble falling asleep? These won't knock you out, but they'll help you get there! Ingredients: * 310 g flour * 100 g white sugar * 10 g baking powder * 3 g salt * 250 ml milk * 1 egg, beaten * 50 g butter, melted and cooled * 10 ml vanilla * 1 g valerian root Instructions: Combine all but milk, egg, vanilla, butter and valerian in a bowl. Set aside. Combine egg, butter and valerian and heat slightly, infusing the liquid with the properties of the root. Combine the dry ingredients with the wet and mix until dough comes together. Separate dough into equal sized balls, no bigger than a snitch. Shape by hand or by charm, into donut shapes or leave as is for donut holes! Fritus will take all the mess out of frying, and you'll have crispy, fresh donuts without the mess of oil! Let air-cool. Other recipes include: Jack O'Lantern Pumpkin Pie Effects: Causes the consumer’s head to change into a jack o’ lantern but still possess facial expressions. Length: 5 minutes per bite Bun Bun’s Carrot Cake Effects: Causes the consumer to begin to act in the way a rabbit might act. These include hopping around, wagging one’s nose, and feeding on carrots. Once consumed, the carrot cake must be kept from the consumer to avoid further consumption and a prolonged effect. Length: 3 minutes per bite Category:Books